She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by ChrystalK114
Summary: Chris has a secret! But he can't build up the courage to ask her! With a little help from his brother and friends, will he be able to do it? Or is Chris' dream girl already taken? Warning: CAVIVA OVERLOAD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I realized that I have always been Caviva, but I've never truly done a 'real' Caviva fic, soooo, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts! I do own Chatterbox, the Quaker parrot, Bullet, the Bengal tiger, and Chrystal Kratt!**

Chris Kratt paced back and forth in his room, muttering something to himself, as he played with the ring box in his left jacket pocket. " 'Sup, little bro?" Martin asked, as he entered the room, Chris jumped, looking extremely startled, and put his hand to his chest as if feeling his heartbeat, "_Whoa! Don't do that! You just about gave me a_ _heart attack!"_ Chris yelled, Martin put his hands up in surrender, "Okay! Jeeze! You don't have to yell at me!" Martin said, Chris took a deep breath, "You're right, Martin. Sorry, 'bout that. I'm just-just stressed." Chris said, as he continued to pace, "I can see that." Martin said, as he watched his brother. "Why?" Martin asked. No answer. "Chris?" "Huh? Oh. 'Why' what?" Chris asked, "Why are you stressed?" Martin asked, "Why do you care?" Chris asked, "Because i'm your older brother, and I deserve to know." Martin replied, Chris rolled his eyes, "I'm just stressed, okay?" Chris asked, "No, I need to know why." Martin said, Chris stuck his left hand in his pocket, and once again began playing with the ring box.

Martin raised an eyebrow at this, "What's this?" Martin asked, pointing to Chris' jacket pocket, Chris rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Um... dunno. It could be anything. It's probly just my creature pod." Chris said, he finished with a nervous laugh. "Dude, your creature pod isn't that bulky." Martin pointed out, "Chris. What. is. in. your. hand?" Martin asked, "What? This hand?" Chris asked, as he showed Martin his right hand (Remember, the ring is in his left hand!) "The other hand." Martin said, "What other hand?" Chris asked, "Your _left_ hand." Martin said, "Oh! _That_ hand. Well, it's um...er..."Chris, hand it over." Martin said, as he put his hand out, "Ugh!" Chris groaned, he pulled the ring box out, and slammed it down in Martin's hand. Martin gasped, softly, "Chris?! Y-you're going to ask her?!" Martin asked, Chris nodded, "When?!" Martin asked, "Well, her birthday's coming up in a week, so..." "You were thinking of asking her then." Martin finished, "Yep." Chris said, as he rubbed his upper arm, "I've been hiding this for a while now." He said. Martin always knew his brother kind of had a thing for Aviva. But now, he was going to admit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts! I do own Chatterbox, the Quaker parrot, Bullet, the Bengal tiger, and Chrystal Kratt!**

One week later, everyone was getting ready for Aviva's birthday, and no one was more excited (Or nervous!) than Chris. Then, it was time for the party, there was games, cake, and presents! Aviva finished opening the last present, "Oh! Thank you, Koki! I needed a new tool set!" Aviva said, Martin noticed that Chris was looking pretty nervous, so he decided he'd _'help'_ his little brother, "Hold on! One more present!" Martin said, he shoved Chris up to Aviva. Chris' heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest, he sighed, "Aviva, there's really only one thing I can give you." Chris said, "And, what would that be?" Aviva asked, "My heart." Chris replied, He reached into his pocket, knelt down on one knee, and opened the small box. Chris gulped, "A-Aviva? W-Will you marry me?" Chris stuttered, Aviva nodded. Chris slipped the ring on Aviva's finger. Chris got up, and hugged Aviva. Chrystal clapped. Bullet pranced around Chris and Aviva, rejoicing. Martin, Jimmy, and Koki, smiled.

**I just couldn't wait to update! What can I say? I'm CAVIVA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts! I do own Chatterbox, the Quaker parrot, Bullet, the Bengal tiger, and Chrystal Kratt!**

Chris paced back and forth, nervously, as he fiddled around with his green tie, and his flat bangs, "Dude, relax. It's not that big of a deal." Chris glared at his older brother, "I'm marrying the girl of my dreams and you want me to 'relax'?! Well, I've got news for you...**_I'm completely freaking out here, bro_**!" Chris screamed, Martin chuckled, "I'm serious, bro." Martin put his hands on his brother's shoulders, and looked him in the eyes, "It's gonna be okay." "What is wrong with you!? You say 'it's not that big of a deal' " Chris said, as he made quotation marks with his fingers,

"But it's a HUGE deal!" Chris said, as he collapsed into his chair, Martin chuckled, "First of all, you do a horrible impression of me, and second...RELAX!" Martin screamed in Chris' face, "Now, go! All your worrying has passed the time!" Martin said, Chris ran up onto stage, and waited for Aviva, who came up, arm-in-arm with her dad. As the music began to play, Chris' mouth came open a little, and eyes widened at Aviva, who was looking as beautiful as ever, she had on a long sleeve, lavender purple dress, that came all the way down to the floor.

Aviva smiled at Chris, who was staring at her in wonder, Martin giggled at his brother. Chris glared at him, a little. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to-" (HOLD IT!... Fast forward to the good part, please!) "Christopher Frederick Kratt, do you take Aviva to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Chris blushed, a little at his full name, and nodded, Martin crossed his fingers, _'Please don't screw up, please don't screw up, please don't screw up.' _Martin thought, "I do." Chris said, simply "Aviva Corcovado, do you take Chris to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Aviva said, as she smiled, fondly, at Chris. By the power vested in me, and the God in heaven, I now pronounce you husband and wife; Christopher and Aviva Kratt...you may kiss the bride." Just as Chris and Aviva were about to kiss, Chris' eyes led to Bullet, who had covered his eyes with his paws, Chris chuckled, and kissed Aviva. Chrystal clapped, and cheered, Bullet pranced around, happily. Chris heard a soft whimpering behind him, he spun around, seeing Martin wiping a tear away from his eye. Chris picked Chrystal up, and put her on his shoulders, as he and Aviva walked out.

**Sorry, people! No 'happily ever after', yet! I'm in the mood for a love chapter, just watched 'The Princess Bride' and I'm feeling like a fairytale ending...sorta. Review and tell me if you liked!**


	4. Not a real chapter, but read anyway!

**Okay, as Chris said in that last chapter:**

_**I AM TOTALLY FREAKING OUT HERE!**_

**I don't have a good plot for the next chappie!**

**I'm not really for or against any pairing, except same gender, and _KRATTCEST!_ I hate Krattcest! I'm mainly Caviva/Marty, or Koki/Chris, or Maviva. Any one works! But this fic's Caviva.**

**So...give me ideas! Please?! Here are some options, or you can be creative and think of your own ideas:**

**Zach learns that Chris and Aviva are married, and tries to break them up.**

**Chris and Aviva become parents like two years later.**

**Something dramatic happens!**

**So...please! Help me write this chapter!**

**PM me, or review with your ideas!**

**Thanks! - ChK (ChrystalK)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own WK!**

Chris walked in to the Tortuga, carrying Aviva. He gently set her down, and kissed her, again. Bullet hid his face behind his paws. Chris chuckled at Bullet. "Get used to it." Chris told the tiger, Bullet pretended to gag, "Oh, deal with it!" he said, Bullet rolled his eyes, and walked off lazily, probly to take a nap, or something. Chris walked over to Aviva, smiling, and looking the happiest he ever had. Martin stared at his brother. "Stop staring at me like that!" Chris said, he rolled his eyes, and began undoing his tie.

* * *

"Awww. The _love birds_ finally got married! Well, isn't that nice...now let's destroy the love!" Zach said, with an evil sneer, "Let's get to work." Zach got up from his chair, walking over to a pile of scrap metal. He began hammering, drilling, sawing, and screwing.

A couple hours later, Zach stepped back, to get a better look at his work. It was a robot, that was about 5'7 with brown eyes, tan skin, and, brown, spiked hair. It was wearing a pair of khaki shorts, a pair of old hiking boots, and a green fleece, zip-up jacket. It was an exact replica of Chris! It even blinked! "Chris bot! Come here." Zach demanded. "Okay, Zach." Chris bot replied, in Chris' voice.

* * *

6:30 AM

Zach and his Chris bot crept up to the Tortuga. Knowing Chris, he was the only one up at this time, unless one crew member couldn't get to sleep. Zach rung the door bell.

* * *

_ding-dong _Chris looked up from his book, he marked his place, and got up,_'Who on earth would be here this early?' _Chris thought to himself, He opened the door, "Hello? Anyone there?" Chris glanced around the African savanna.

Then, some kind of device fell in front of him. The air suddenly filled with thick, purple smoke. Chris coughed waving his hand in front of his face. He suddenly fainted, he was knocked out. Zach came up, staring at Chris, who was out cold on the floor. "Alright, Chris bot." Zach said, Chris bot walked in, "You know how Chris usually acts?" "Yep. Usually wakes up at about 6:00, always organized, always kind, favorite food is pizza, favorite color is green-"

"Yes, yes, I know. I programmed you." Zach said, "Now, go. Be the opposite of Chris!" Zach told the Chris-bot. Chris-bot ran off. Zach grabbed Chris by the collar, and began dragging him off.

* * *

Chris groggily opened his eyes. His head spun and throbbed. He felt tired and weak. He suddenly noticed that he was in a cage. "Morning, Green guy." Zach said, "Oh, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse..." Chris moaned, "Oh, trust me...it will get worse."

* * *

**Ha! Cliffie! Oh, and thank you to WKSF1 for the inspiration! So thanks Wk!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own WK!**

"Morning, Chris." Aviva said, she leaned in to kiss Chris. But Chris shoved her away, "Chris?! Why won't you let me kiss you?" Aviva asked. Instead of answering his wife, Chris walked off. Leaving Aviva confused, and hurt.

Aviva came into Chris' room. "Did I do something?" She asked, "No." Chris replied, simply, "Then why are you acting this way?!" Aviva asked, "What way?" Chris asked, as he headed out the door, he nudged Aviva with his shoulder,

"Like that!" Aviva said, "Being rude, and mean and wild!" Aviva said, "Well I'm a wild _Kratt_, Dummy!" Chris said, "Did you just call me dumb?!" Aviva asked, "What do you think?" Chris asked, Aviva's eyes filled with tears as she walked away,

* * *

The real Chris stared at the screen, hoping that Aviva would forgive him when she found out what had really happened.

* * *

A couple hours later, Aviva saw Chris doing something, then, she realized what he was doing, "CHRIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Aviva asked, "What's it look like?" Chris asked, "You totally ruined all my hard work!" Aviva said, in dismay as she looked at the broken pieces of one of her inventions. Chris simply walked off, as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

Then, Chris walked out of the Tortuga, "I'm going to go visit Madison for a while. I'll be back later." Chris said, as he headed out. Aviva waited a while, then, she followed Chris, hoping that she wasn't right.

* * *

Chris opened the door to the Animal Clinic, and walked in. Aviva watched through the glass doors. Madison came up, "Hey Chris! Wha-" Chris kissed Madi right on the lips! Aviva gasped, and threw the door open,

"That is it, Christopher Kratt! First, you won't let me kiss you, then, you call me dumb, then, you wreck one of my inventions, and now, you're cheating on me!" She said, "What are you gonna do?" Chris asked, Aviva showed him the little ring on her fourth finger. She slowly took it off, and threw it on the floor. It spun with the power of her throw. Aviva stormed off. Chris didn't seem moved by this action at all! But instead walked off without any emotion.

**There! Perfect cliffie! Again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own WK!**

The real Chris stared at the screen in horror. Aviva was mad at him, Madi was completely stunned at the mechanic Chris' actions, and Zach was winning! "Still think it can't get any worse?" Zach asked, Chris was suddenly filled with anger. He grabbed Zach by the collar of his turtle neck sweater, and held him up in the air. He raised a fist, as if he was going to punch Zach, right then, and there.

Zach winced, and put his hands up in surrender, "P-please! Please don't h-hurt me!" Zach begged, Chris dropped the villain, unwilling to hurt him.

Zach got up, staring into Chris' eyes. Behind all the hate, he saw fear, anger, sadness, and worry. "Why do you torture me? Is there a reason? Or are you just a cold-hearted, liar?" Chris asked, trying to control himself, "Zach-bots! Take him away." Zach demanded, The Zach-bots quickly picked Chris up, and began to drag him off.

"Get off me, you hunk of junk! Leave me alone, you moron!" Chris screamed, "Zach-bots! Wait!" Zach yelled, The Zach-bots turned around in surprise, "Let's just get rid of him." The Zach-bots chained Chris up. "Now, I'm going to find my ray-gun. Watch him." Zach said,

* * *

As Chris walked away, Madi saw a screw on the back of Chris' neck. Madi ran after Chris, grabbing the screw. As soon as she pulled it out, (apparently, Zach didn't screw it in right.) Chris made some electric beeping sounds, and fell over onto his face.

Madi couldn't believe it! Chris was a robot! "Aviva! Come back! This isn't Chris!" Madi yelled, Aviva turned around, "What?" "It's a robot!" Madi yelled, Aviva gasped,

" Oh no! Zach! He knows how to make a decoy Chris!" Aviva said, "Well, he won't get away with this." Aviva pulled out her CP, and checked Zach's location, "He's here! About a mile east!" Aviva said, as she ran east "I've gotta save Chris!" Aviva yelled,

* * *

"Where the heck is that darned ray gun?" Zach asked, "Well, this one will work." Zach said, pulling a large black ray out of a box, he pointed it at Chris, "Any last words, Wild Ratt?" Zach asked, "That's Wild Kratt!" Chris snapped,

"Wow. I was expecting a big, long, heroic speech. Ah, well. That'll do." Zach pointed the gun at Chris, who squeezed his eyes shut, and waited for the piercing pain to hit him, **_ZAP!_**

Chris opened his eyes,

Aviva stood, pointing a blue, silver, and purple ray at Zach. She had shot Zach's ray gun out of his hands! "Ley Chris go!" Aviva growled, "Give me the key to his chains!" " Pfft! What key?" Zach asked,

Aviva raised the gun to Zach's head, "Oh, you mean this key?!" Zach asked, holding the key up,

Aviva took the key and released Chris, who leaned in and kissed her, "Aww! Mr. and Mrs. Kratt are reunited! Well, if you don't mind getting out of my jet, that'd be great!" Zach growled, "I hate happy endings! Oh, and anytime you feel like dying, feel free to visit." Zach said, as he pushed Aviva and Chris out of his jet. "So...what now?" Chris asked, Aviva leaned in, and kissed him again. "I love you." She whispered. Chris smiled.

**Ha! Done with yet another fic!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own WK!**

**Surprise Chapter! Didn't see that one comin', did ya?**

Three years later...

Chris stared up at his three year old son, "C'mon Nick! Come down from the tree." Chris commanded, "I don't wanna!" Nick whined, "Ava! Mi hija, ven acá!" Aviva called, "Sí Madre!" Ava replied, as she ran over, "Aviva, we've got a problem. Nick decided that he was going to live in the tree." Chris said, "Daddy! Daddy!" Nick yelled, as he ran over to his dad.

"How the heck did you get down?!" Chris asked, "Because he's a clone of you." Aviva said. It was true. Nick had Aviva's skin tone, and hair color, but he had Chris' nose, ears, head shape, hair, and big, deep, brown eyes. Ava was the other way around, though. She had her dad's hair, and skin color, but her mom's nose, ears, head shape, hair, and stormy grey eyes.

She wore a lavender purple t-shirt, with a light blue denim skirt, and blue tennis shoes. Her hair was in a long braid that came to her mid-back. Nick wore a dark green jacket, over a white t-shirt, with navy blue denim shorts, and black sneakers.

"So he can climb a tree...but that doesn't mean that he's a _clone_ of me." Chris said, Aviva put her hand on her hip, "Chris. He can climb a tree at _three years old_?" Aviva asked, "Okay, I see your point." Chris said, "Mommy! Look what I made!" Ava said, proudly. You would expect a three year old to have made a scribbly picture, or glittery mess, but this was Chris and Aviva Kratt's daughter.

She came up with a small ray-gun in her hands. " Good job, mi hija! What does it do?" Aviva asked, "Watch!" Ava said, as she pointed it at her father, _ZAP!_ In the spot where Chris used to be, there was a frog. "Ava! What have I told you about ray guns?" Aviva scolded,

"No turning daddy into a frog with it." Ava said, "Turn him back." Aviva said, "But-" "Ava Maya Kratt turn your father back now." Aviva said, "Okay." Ava said, as she zapped her dad, "Okay, i'm taking that thing away if you ever do that again." Chris said.

**So...whatcha think of the new OC's? Like 'em? Hate 'em? Review! ;) (No more chapters after this! Sorry!)**


End file.
